This invention relates to improvements in kites and in particular to an improved foldable kite which is especially adapted for use in controlled operations such as in tethered flight. The invention is particularly useful for kite fishing applications in widely varying wind conditions, from light breezes to strong winds.
Modern technological uses of kites frequently require continuous flight despite significant wind changes without adjustment or change in the kite configuration. One such use, for example, is a fishing kite which requires flight from approximately 5 miles per hour to 30 miles per hour. The use of a fishing kite greatly expands the extent and range of water over which a fisherman may fish and minimizes the frightening of the fish which occurs when the fishing range is limited to the vicinity of the fishing boat.
The earliest fishing kites were merely conventional kites designed to fly at great heights but were limited in their application to uses relatively near the fishing boat. Thus, where greater latitude is required in the kite with respect to the distances with which it will operate and the type and speed of winds in which it can be used, conventional kites are inadequate. In addition, since conventional kites are not constructed with a water resistent or repellant material, much time is wasted rinsing and drying a kite that has fallen into the water. In fact, fisherman who use conventional kites, typically are required to carry several different types for assorted wind ratings and to avoid wasting time attempting to rinse and dry a kite that has fallen in the water.
In an attempt to solve the range and wind problems associated with conventional kites, simple parachute type devices were looked to. However, because parachute type devices require a multitude of shrouds, in the sense of a plurality of sails and keels, these too have proven inadequate.
The present invention provides a kite combining the advantageous features of both a kite and a parachute enabling a fisherman to fly it in a variety of velocities of wind without the necessity of changing kites for bearing wind velocities.
More specifically, an object of this invention is to provide a kite capable of stable flight in the strongest of winds likely to be encountered in fishing conditions.
A further object of this invention is a kite able to fly efficiently in both light breezes and strong gusts.
Still a further object of this invention is a kite which is constructed of a plastic such as nylon of sufficient water resistent so that it is capable of being immersed in water and immediately flown without having to dry it out.
The kite of this invention is also inexpensive, durable and easily replaceable, and suitable for continuous operations for hours, at a minimum cost for the purchase and maintenance.
The kite optionally has a tail or drogue for stability in flight which is also capable of functioning as a carrying bag for the kite or to hold weights or lead shots to adjust the weight and altitude with changing wind velocities.